


The Question Game

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: From a prompt "It's Always Been You". Baze has a crush on someone, but Chirrut has to figure out who.





	The Question Game

Baze had a crush on someone and it was tearing Chirrut apart. That was all Baze was willing to tell him: that there was “Someone” he had a crush on. Chirrut could be patient, but this was more than he could take.

“Baze,” Chirrut said as he sidled up next to Baze, who had been digging in the garden again. “Can’t you tell me just one thing about the person you have a crush on? Just one little thing?”

Baze let out a deep rumble of a chuckle as he moved a sprout from the pot next to him and into the dug-up ground in front of him. “No, Chirrut, I should not have told you as much as I did.”

Chirrut groaned and he laid back in the dirt, looking up at the pale sky. “All you’ve told me is that you have feelings, that’s hardly anything to go on!” And then a thought came to Chirrut and he sat up quickly, a grin stretching over his face. “I know! I know! Do you remember when we used to play that question game when we were children?” He did not wait for Baze to answer before pressing on. “We can do that again! I will ask questions and you can give me a yes or a no.”

Baze paused, his hands pressing firmly in the ground around the plant. “Mm…” he thought for a moment and then nodded. “Alright, but I will add a rule,” Baze turned and pointed to Chirrut. “You can only ask me one per hour.”

“One per hour?” Chirrut gaped. “No! No, I need to ask as many questions as I need!”

“If I let you do that you will know the answer within the hour,” Baze said simply, and he picked up another potted sprout. “Think of this as a way to teach you patience.”

Chirrut glared at his friend and then let out a breath. “Fine. Fine, alright.” Chirrut took a deep breath and then nodded. “Alright, my first question is, do I know them?”

“Yes,” Baze said simply, and Chirrut’s blood hummed with excitement.

“Are they here at the temple?” Chirrut asked before he could stop himself, and Baze chuckled as he shook his head.

“Now now, Cricket, you’ll have to wait an hour before asking another question.”

Chirrut let out a yell and swore as he laid back in the dirt again, disparaging Baze in his muttering rant. Baze only laughed.

//

An hour later, Chirrut found Baze in the training ring, and he moved up behind him. “Well?”

Baze paused in his form and turned to look at Chirrut before continuing the form. “Well what, Chirrut? You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Chirrut let out a huff. Baze must have known what he was talking about. “The person you have a crush on, are they here at the temple?”

Baze let out a hum and he changed his form slowly, taking the time to change forms and draw out the moment. “Yes, they are.”

“Alright,” Chirrut mused. He bit his lip and nodded slowly as he thought. “So… not Kaya Gimm…”

Baze barked out a laugh. Chirrut did not think he saw the joke. “No, definitely not Kaya. Though if that question only cut her out then it was not a very good question. You’ll have to try harder.”

Chirrut let out a huff and he stood up. “If you had said no it would have meant only her, then I would have known by the second question.”

“Perhaps you will get it on the next question,” Baze said simply.

“I will!” Chirrut called and then dashed away. He just needed to think of a better question this time.

//

Over the next several hours, Chirrut learns several things about the person Baze has a crush on: They’re human, they’re male, they’re an acolyte, and they’re younger than Baze. Chirrut felt no closer to figuring it out than when he started.

They were back in their room, Chirrut sitting on his bed and watching Baze read on his own. “…Baze?” Chirrut asked quietly. He leaned back against the wall. “Do you think I will be upset if I find out who you have a crush on?”

Baze paused and he set the data pad down on his lap so he could look at Chirrut. “Is that your question for the hour?”

“Yes,” Chirrut said with a sigh, leaning his head back in defeat. “Yes this will be my question. I just do not want you thinking that I wouldn’t accept anyone you have a crush on.”

There is a moment and then Baze’s bed creaks as he got up, moving over and sitting next to Chirrut. Baze’s hand reaches up and sits on Chirrut’s knee, squeezing it gently. “Chirrut, I am sorry if this game made you doubt whether I trust you or not, I was just having fun.” He squeezed his knee again. “You’ve been a good sport though, if you want I’ll tell you.”

That same excited hum swam through Chirrut’s blood again and he looked over at Baze, sitting up straight. “Yes, yes of course I want you to tell me!”

“It’s you, Chirrut, it’s always been you.”

Chirrut’s entire body tensed up and he swiveled his head to look at Baze. Baze is actively avoiding his gaze, his face and ears flushed red. Chirrut found for a moment he could not breathe, and his brain had chosen that moment to turn off. The next thing he knew, he was pushing on the bed, pressing up against Baze’s side and covering the side of his face in kisses. His heart soared when he heard Baze laugh against Chirrut’s chest, and finally Baze’s head turned to return one of the kisses.

“So, I take it you don’t mind?” Baze asked as they broke, and Chirrut let out a bright laugh, smacking his chest.

“The only thing I mind is that you did not tell me sooner! And making me play that silly game for so long! You are awful, Baze Malbus!” Chirrut could not stop the grin on his face, however, no matter how hard he tried. He smothered Baze’s laughter with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
